The Darkest Twilight
by The Angel's Warrior
Summary: After being caught by the Edison group, Chloe and the others head to Forks, Washington. There, they meet the Cullens.Problems occur with Edward, Chloe,and Derek. Later, they have to fight and destroy the Edison Group.Together.What'll happen next?
1. Traveling

**Hey peoples, so new story. I hope you like the whole crossover deal. I thought I'd conjure the magic of Twilight and The Darkest Powers together. It's a little rough, but please, please, PLEASE read it. I'll be your best friend if you do. Oh and don't forget to review! Important to know how you guys feel about the story. Go ahead, I can take it. So enjoy and review. REMEMBER!**

**Chapter 1 On the Road**

**Chloe'sPOV**

I leaned against the the window of Andrew's van. How he fit all of us in here, I have no idea. We've been traveling for days. It was just too risky for us to even stay in Buffalo. The Edison Group found us at the safe house doing absolutely nothing. I don't know why we thought we could keep a secret that long. I looked around the dinky van. Simon was passed out in the bucket seat in front of me, Tori was sitting in the other bucket seat, and Derek was in the back on the bench seat by me.

He had insisted that he sit with me incase anything happened and he had to protect me. I get so annoyed by his werewolf trait of being overprotective. I had asked him why he didn't sit near Simon and he said Tori was strong enough to take care of 'that wimp.' I laughed at this. Currently, I was staring out at vast desert. In the distance I could see the Rocky Mountains, telling me that I was in Colorado. Great. A long way to go. Only that statement would make sense if we actually knew where we were going.

My mind wandered to my Aunt Lauren. This led to my father, which led to tears. They silently strolled down my cheeks and dripped off at my chin. I would never have my normal life back. No more artsy school, no more Beth and Kari, no more hit movie director. In fact, I had no time for movies! I felt a tap on my shoulder, pulling me back to reality. I turned to see a pair of emerald green eyes. Derek's brows furrowed and he asked, "What's wrong Chloe? And don't say you're fine because you are so not okay." I sighed and looked away from his face.

"I-I-I-."

"Slow down," Derek said.

If I were in a cartoon right now, steam would be coming out of my ears.

"Don't say that. I hate it when people say th-that," I breathed, my stutter ruining the statement.

Derek smirked and turned away. Great. Now I got a teenage werewolf mad at me. Just my luck.

**Bella's POV**

Edward just looked at Alice like she was crazy. She had just told us she had a vision about four teenagers our age. Although, she said two of them were younger but very intelligent so they'd skip ahead. One was a guy. Very built and had black hair, green eyes, age seventeen. Another was a girl. Short black hair and blue eyes, age sixteen. There was another guy, blonde hair, brown eyes, age seventeen. And the other, which she thought was the most interesting, had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, age sixteen.

I stifled a laugh, "Are you gonna make a new best friend Alice?"

She tilted her chin up and said, "I very well am. And so are you. Oh, and Edward, you are going to meet a very interesting girl that you find very irresistible."

My smile faded and I glared, "Alice."

She smiled, "Don't worry Bella, just make sure you make it clear that Edward is your boyfriend."

I growled a very inadequate growl and glared at Alice.

I stared at Edward. He was deep in thought and didn't even notice me staring. Confusion was plastered on his face. It then grew soft and calm. I got mad. If he is thinking of _her,_ well at least I hope it was a her, I will smack him upside the head. No one will ever lay a hand on _my _Edward. Ugh, I'm becoming just like Edward. We traded traits. I gave him the trait of loving and he gave me the trait of possessiveness. "I'm leaving." I gave a quick kiss and left. I retrieved my keys and left to my rust red truck. I turned the key in ignition and drove home. Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the drive way of my house.

I headed straight to my room and flopped on the bed. I started thinking. What if Edward would leave me for whoever this girl was? That Alice had visions about? I mean, he's done it before, but he promised to never ever leave me again. I mentally slapped myself. My inner voice told me, "Bella! How could you doubt Edward like that? He said he _loves _you. The big five letters. Now stop being pathetic and needy!"  
My voice was right, Edward would never do that.

**Chloes POV**

I woke up to Derek carrying me up the steps of an old, worn down house. I poked him and asked if he could put me down. He practically dropped me. I nearly fell to the ground, but caught myself on the railing. I stared daggers at Derek. But he just ignored me. When Andrew lifted his hand to knock on the door, it was already answered. A blond man with topaz eyes stood there with, what I assumed to be, his wife. She also had topaz eyes and brown hair.

The man's face swept across all of us and rested on Andrew. He smiled and pulled Andrew into what I called a "man-hug." "Carlisle," Andrew said welcomingly. He introduced his wife, Esme, and led us inside to meet the others. You could tell that they were all vampires. They all had topaz eyes but weren't related. They were all insanely beautiful or handsome. Usually I see vampires (in books) with red eyes meaning they thirst for blood. But topaz means they feed on animals. A pixi-like girl with black spiky hair and topaz eyes said, "Hi there, I'm Alice. I love shopping, makeovers, and porches." She smiled and stepped back. Next was a bulky guy, topaz eyes just like all the others, with brown hair, "He-ey," he said making it two syllables, "I'm Emmet and I love making fun of people, comedy, and My Little Ponies."

We stood there, dumb-struck. He waved his hand, "Cue on the laughing." We all started smiling except of course Derek. Next was a blond guy with a southern accent, "Hey y'all, I'm Jasper and I like annoying people, psychology, running, and violence. Trust me, I am not a bully, though." Then there was a blond girl, "Hello, I am Rosalie, I like shopping, makeovers, and fashion." No duh, she had designer clothes on. And last, there was a guy with bronze hair, "I'm Edward. Do not call me Eddie or I will beat the living hell outta you." He was slouched and looked kind of depressed. Carlisle led us all to our rooms. Mine was on the third floor along with Derek and Edward's. I headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a shower and threw on my pajamas. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and left the room. Derek was waiting by the door tapping his left foot.

I nodded to him in acknowledgement and walked down the hall head down. I thought I ran into the wall, but actually ran into Edward. He growled, "Watch where you're going next time! O-o-o-okay?" He mocked my stutter. I felt small next to him. I mean, I know I actually was, but I meant it metaphorically. Suddenly, a voice I knew all too well sounded behind me, "Don't talk to her like that. Eddie." Derek then came up behind me and took my hand.

Edward growled, Derek growled back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay Eddie, you gotta stop yelling." Emmet came up the stairs and walked to Edward. "Pickin' on the new girl already? That's low." Emmet jabbed a finger at Edward and said to me, "Eddie has a crush on you." Derek growled at this. His grip tightened around my hand, making me lose feeling in it. I stood on my tip-toes and said to Derek, "you don't want to make him mad, he's a vampire!" Derek smirked, "And I'm a werewolf."

Emmet kept rambling that Edward and I were gonna date and I said, "I will not date a v-vampire." Only the stutter ruined it all. Derek walked by with my hand entwined with his and we shut ourselves into my room. Now came the lecture about getting on the bad side of vampires. Wish me luck!

**So, how'd you like it? I know I kind of cut around the corners here and there, but all in all, I think it turned out good. Well, please, please, please review!**


	2. Derek's the wall and Edward's the Door

**Hey, how are my favorite people? So, I'd like to give thanks to Jessica and rose the packs fang for reviewing my incredibly short story. Yeah, I had trouble updating but I figured it out so that shouldn't happen again. Well here you have chapter two! Yay! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE DARKEST POWERS!**

**Edward's POV**

I stood there frozen in the hall way. How did she know? This was not good. This was really not good. She's a mundane! How would she be able to tell? I walked by Emmet, gripped his arm and pulled him down the stairs. We headed in the direction of Carlisle's office. On the way to his office, Alice bumped into us with Tori linked at her elbow. She smiled and said, "So, how's it going with your new fascination." I shoved her aside and walked angrily to Carlisle's office. I walked in and Emmet started singing that I have a crush. I cut him off by saying, "She knows." He took off his reading glasses and plastered a confused look on his face. He said bluntly, "There are a lot of females in this house. Which one knows what?"

I bit my lip, an unnatural habit. "Chloe. Chloe Saunders," I said, my voice laced with venom. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He then sighed and stood up. "She knows we're vampires?" I nodded. He asked what happened and I gave him every little detail. I told him that Alice saw them coming. He sighed and told Emmet to leave. HE ordered me to sit on a chair. He pulled one in front of me for himself and spoke, "Edward, you know the man who brought them here? Andrew? He and I know each other. When I worked at a hospital in Buffalo, we met. He was there because of personal reasons that are none of your business. Well, we hit it off, became fast friends. And he told me one thing, he was supernatural. Meaning that the others; Simon, Tori, Derek, and Chloe are all supernaturals. Simon is a sorcerer, Tori's a witch, Derek's a werewolf, and Chloe's a necromancer."

I took all of this in. So they probably knew about vampires because they know that all that stuff existed and researched it. Clever. I stood up and gave Carlisle thanks. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. Just as I was coming up, Derek retreated from Chloe's room. He looked at me and growled. I held my hands up in surrender, "Look, I'm not here to start a fight. Wolf boy." He growled again and said, "You better. . . Chloe is _mine_." My brows sunk in confusion. "I-I wasn't referring to Chloe," I said and continued, "I was referring to me being a jerk and you growling at me." I heard what sounded like sure come from Derek's mouth. My lips pursed and he walked on by leaving me in the middle of the hall.

I went to Chloe's door. I lifted my fist to the door and knocked softly. She said roughly, "Come in."

I saw her lying on her bed with her arm draped over her stomach. She sat up immediately when she saw that it was me. She probably thought I was Derek. She scrutinized me with her eyes. She pulled the bed covers over her body and hugged her knees to her chest. "W-w-what do you want?"

I pursed my lips and said, "I'm here to apologize. For being rude. . . . And how did you even know about us, vampires?" She smirked and said, "I accept, but I-I-I knew about vampires because I am also not human." She looked down. I said, "I know, Carlisle told me. You're a necromancer and your boyfriend is a werewolf." She replied, "Uh, he's not my boyfriend, just really, r-really protective. . . . Well, you've heard it so, go on, get out of here." For some odd reason, I felt triumphant and happy that Derek wasn't her boyfriend. What was I thinking? My inner voice told me, YOU'RE WITH BELLA! Now get over Chloe and remember those who you love and love you! You are so pathetic. I nodded and listened to my inner voice. Who knew I even had an inner voice? And with that, I left the room. I shut the door softly and headed towards my room. I sat on my bed and thought. Just thought and that's all I would do. I paced the room and suddenly heard a heart-shattering scream. Oh no.

**Chloe's POV**

I shot up from my place on my bed. I heard a very blood curling scream that I recognized to be Tori's. I threw the covers off of my body and ran to where she was. When I got there, every one was already gathered. I stood in the back next to Derek. I nudged him and asked, "What happened?" He shrugged and said, "That's what we're waiting for." Apparently, Tori wasn't letting anyone enter her room. At this, I pushed through the eleven people who were there. I was finally at the front and knocked on the door. "GO AWAY," she yelled through the door. I pursed my lips and said, "It's Chloe now let me in!" I heard feet patter to the door, a lock functioning, and the door opening.

Tori stepped aside and let me in. When Alice tried to come in after, she slammed the door on her face. I sat on her bed, "What's wrong?" She stood frozen with a look of fear painted on her face. She began, "I saw Emmet . . . I saw him . . . well . . . drinking . . . a uh . . . dead animal's . . .blood." She gagged after she finished and sat beside me. I squeezed her shoulder and said, "I figured something out," she looked at me questioningly, "They are vampires." She held her hands to her mouth and muttered, "Oh mi god." I smiled half-heartedly. She stood up and paced. "So what should we do? Stake em' in their sleep?" I shook my head furiously, "No way. There obviously has to be something good about them if Andrew isn't worried. And I mean, you seemed to be getting along with Alice very well." She smirked and mumbled what familiarly sounded like, "Yeah, before I knew she was a vampire."

I stood up and told her she needed to do some thinking of her own. When I walked out of the room, I was greeted with topaz eyes. I shuddered at their cold stares and walked back to Derek. I took his hand and pulled him up stairs with me. When we got up there, I went to my room. But he asked, "uh, Chloe? What was the whole point of bringing me up here if you weren't going to do anything with me?" I remembered that I did bring him up here. "I don't know. I uh . . . I-I . . . j-just felt like you were the only person I could go to." I looked down nervously. I had just told him basically that he was the only one I was close with. Suddenly, I felt a large hand close around my forearm.

I lifted my gaze and met a pair of dazzling green eyes. My heart rate accelerated and I tore away from his penetrating gaze. He must've realized he was gripping my arm and loosened then dropped his hand all together. He hesitated and pulled me into an awkward hug. I hugged him back and said goodnight. His hand trailed down my arm when I drew further and further from him. I retreated to my room and fell into a soundless sleep.

Sun light danced across my chest and stomach when I awoke. I stretched and yawned. I peeled the comforter off of my body and pulled on some nike shorts. (I was only in underwear and a camisole because of my loss of clothing.) I slipped on my purple slippers and headed downstairs. An intoxicating smell lured me into the kitchen. I walked in to see Edward making breakfast. I walked beside him, at least five inches apart, and asked, "So, what're you makin'?" He looked over mumbled good morning and said, "I am making a bacon and cheese omelet." After he said that, my stomach growled. He laughed. Sort of. "Looks like someone needs it." He flipped the omelet and placed it on a plate that was handed to me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks." I sat down at the island which I assumed was used for the dining room table because there were several chairs there. I sat on one of the chairs and started eating. I don't know what I expected, but Edward was a really good cook. Despite him being a vampire and not having to eat human food. Just then, Derek came in. He looked at Edward at the stove then to me at the table. Derek took an omelet which was placed on a plate and set on the counter. He then came to the table and sat beside me digging in. I guessed Edward heard him coming because he loaded the plate with three omelets. Derek mumbled good morning just as Edward had. Only his mouth was stuffed when he said this so it ended up coming out like, 'ood mowing Cody'. I smiled back and continued eating. Edward then turned the stove off and sat at the island with a bottle of whatever red liquid which I assumed was blood.

He sat on the other side of me. Great. I am surrounded by boys, not normal ones, a werewolf and a vampire. I thought they were supposed to be moral enemies. Just a necromancer, used as a door stopper, placed between them. Derek being the wall and Edward being the door. We ate in an awkward silence. As always, Derek was first to finish. He waited for me, which was only a few minutes, to finish and pulled me to through the house.

**Edward's POV**

I glared at Derek's back and then softened when I turned to Chloe. I had seen them hug in the hall and say goodnight to each other before bed. I'm surprised wolf boy didn't hear me coming. Probably too caught up in the joy of the hug. Pathetic. Although I was too being pathetic. I have Bella and was thinking of Chloe? There is always some wise person saying, "You can't have everything you want." And it was true, I couldn't. I sighed put my bottle of unfinished blood in my backpack and trudged upstairs. Alice was contradicting which outfit to were, Tori was locked up in her room also getting ready for school, Emmet and Rose were all ready and chatting about useless things. This all happened on the second floor. The third floor was empty and dark despite the sun beaming through the windows.

I went to my room and retrieved my textbooks and left. I found Derek and Chloe in the backyard by the river. She was sitting there with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. He was across from her and staring. She started laughing. Who knew Derek could crack a joke? I opened the sliding door and yelled to them, "Hey you know there is a thing called school and we have it today? It's Friday remember?" Derek looked dumb struck and Chloe's smile shattered. They hurried to the house and headed upstairs to get ready. After about twenty minutes, they came down all ready. Chloe wore jeans and a tee and Derek a plain black t-shirt and worn jeans. We all headed to our separate cars. Derek and Chloe were sitting in the back seat of my Volvo and Alice was in the front.

**Chloe's POV**

We pulled in front of the school. Forks High. A new school, well, the only school I've been to for the past year. Derek helped me out of the car and we faced the school. People were scattered everywhere. I felt scared and small. This is going to be one heck of a day.


	3. Forks High's Surprises

**Hey my fans! How did you like last chapter? Was it good? I would know these things if you guys reviewed. Does that give you a hint on what to do? Huh? Any? Well, this chapter is just their experience at Forks High. Ugh, I ****hate**** Mike Newton. He is so annoying. (in my head sorry if you like him!) I was so very happy that I finished last chapter. It was exactly 12:00 AM when I finished and posted! Freaky huh? Sorry it took so long to post, we had to reboot my computer cuz it had a virus. **** Well anyways, enjoy the chapter. **** Sorry if I said the Cullens had topaz eyes too many times, thanx for letting me know shinigami 109. See, to all my other fans out there, she is a perfect example of an active reader. What did she do that made her this? SHE REVIEWED! After this im gonna play Black and White 2!**

**Chloe's POV**

I stood next to Derek and decided to take the lead. Apparently I was going the wrong way because I was snatched by Derek and pulled behind Edward. I hid in Derek's arm and leaned. We approached the other Cullens and a stranger. She had brown and cream colored hair and melted chocolate eyes. She was beautiful and that wasn't an exaggeration. We walked up to them and Edward gave her a quick kiss he said, "Everyone this is Bella. Bella that's Simon, Tori, Derek, and Chloe." She smiled at all of us except Tori and I. I looked at Tori curiously who was shrugging. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in Edward's ear. He tensed and pinched the back of his neck. Bella pointed to Tori and Edward shook his head. She then pointed at me and he hesitated then nodded.

Bella had gone completely pale and was now giving me cold, long glare. I hid deeper into Derek's clothing. What did I ever do? I just met her. It was my turn to stand on my tip toes, "What did she ask?" This question was intended for Derek. He furrowed his brows and grew ten shades of red, "Eddie over there likes you…" I stared in shock at Edward's back. Wow, this was going to be uncomfortable. Well, not that it already wasn't, it just transitioned to unbearable. We went to the main office and retrieved our schedules. I had the same schedule as Edward, Derek as Tori and Simon as Bella. Well, at least I had three classes with Derek . . .and the rest with Edward. The insane vampire. Joy. I headed to my locker which was next to Derek's. We threw our supplies in the locker, courtesy to Esme and Carlisle, and stole our first through third hour stuff. We headed our separate ways, me with Edward and Derek with Tori. Tori didn't look too happy that she was with Derek though. Same with Derek.

I walked behind Edward figuring he knew where to go and took my seat in Ms. Talbot's class, room 101. I sat next to Edward. Though I hadn't liked him, I sat next to him cause he was the only person here I knew. I took out my notebook and pencil and waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. About two minutes later she was writing on the board. That class droned on until I was pulled out of my trance by a tap on the shoulder. I turned to the right where it had come from. A bland guy stood there with a little over cocky grin. He had dull blue eyes and blond over gelled hair. Though I didn't tell him this. "Hey you must be Chloe Saunders. I'm Mike Newton. So you wanna go to my party?" I was shocked. No one guy had ever asked me to go anywhere with them.

I raised my brows, "Um, I hardly know you. In fact I don't even know your favorite color."

He smiled, "Blue, now is that good enough?" I shrugged which earned me another annoying grin. Ugh he was getting me really irritated.

Then the bell rang. I thanked the school schedule and got the heck outta there. I walked through the crowd and was soon united with Edward. I sighed, I had forgotten that we had the same schedule. He walked silently and then grasped my arm. I looked at him with an interrogative expression. I looked straight again and met those same dull blue eyes. I sighed internally. Mike's eyes darted to Edward's face and then at his hand which grasped my arm, "Eddie, aren't you still with Bella?" Edward gave a sharp nod. Mike's face twisted in disgust and darted down to his hand again, "Then why are you with Chloe? I will go tell Bella you're cheating on her if you don't let go of Chloe. I bet she'll be really p-." He was cut off by me saying, "Ugh, I would never date Edward, he's only a . . . a-a . . . f-f-friend."

"Well, in that case," Mike took my arm and pulled me to him in a disgusting hug. I was practically suffocated by his smell, this guy needed to buy some deodorant. Mike whispered some . . . gross things and I shivered. I was then pulled out by a large hand. Derek. He shoved me behind his body and pulled back his fist. Uh oh. Then it wrenched forward. It smacked Mike right in the face. Great. Mike started crying like the little girl he was and fell to the floor. Every one in the hall took a sharp intake of breath and stared at Derek. I then walked around him and to his side. I grasped his hand and squeezed it, a gesture saying thank you.

He looked down at me, adrenaline racing in his eyes, and nodded.

A voice broke the silence. Well silence except for Mike's crying. I now examined him. Blood was running down from both nostrils and a blue and black mark around his eye darkened. This wasn't good. The voice sounded, "Who did this?" I looked up to a man with graying hair who I assumed was the principal. Derek slowly but confidently raised his large hand. Then a girl next to me pointed to me, probably because I was the cause. He motioned for Derek, Mike, and I to follow him. We did and headed to his office. Derek was first to go in. About five minutes later they called me in with Derek still in there. I took the seat next to him. Principal Grayson asked, "Is it true that Mr. Newton sexually harassed you, Ms. Saunders?" I nodded a brisk nod. Mr. Grayson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He waved us off seeming we had a good cause and called Mike in. Derek gave him a venomous glare and walked off. I gave him an apologetic look and followed Derek.

The secretary waved us off to class. I walked next to Derek and thought it was time to give him and audio thanks, "Thank you, Derek. For punching him." Derek smirked, "I know, it's an unusual thing to thank someone for." He smiled and said, "No problem. I couldn't stand to see him grope you like that." I blushed and looked down. We took our sweet time to get to class. It was nice, just Derek and I. We approached our class and walked in. Everyone who was in the hall way when Derek punched Mike looked at us. I looked away blushing as usual. Derek stood his usual tall and walked to the teacher. His name was Mr. Hugh. Derek told him what had happened and he waved us off to the last two seats in the class.

I sat behind Derek and took out my note book and pencil. Newton walked in and took a seat at a table next to me. I slid back in my seat. On the way here, Derek "accidentally" tripped Mike. They traded fierce glares and returned to their work. Mike's lips were moving slightly and I could've sworn I heard my name pop up a couple times. And to promote this assumption, Derek gave him cold hard glares. The bell rang and we dealt with third hour. Now, it was lunch time. I smiled when the bell rang; lunch time! I knew, just out of the fact that I _know _Derek, that he was also excited to go to lunch. We headed to our lockers and I noticed something. Derek was rigid and quiet. I furrowed my brows. Weren't we just okay? After Newton came in-yes I am now referring to that jerk by his last name- came into class. Was it because he came in? Because of Mike? I finally stopped and asked, "What is wrong? You've been acting like this ever since Newton came into the classroom." He glared at me, "Are you going to Mike's party?" I stared and was unable to speak. Is that what this was about? "Uh, I don't know, why?" He turned his back on me and then faced me again, "Don't."

I got angry at this, "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" The bell rang leaving me and Derek alone in the halls. My voice bounced off the walls like a trampoline. "I decided that because all of your stupid decisions get us nearly killed!" I shrunk back, "Stop it." He laughed an unenthusiastic laugh at this, "Stop it? Go run off with Newton, you two obviously have something there!" I shook her head and tears streamed down my cheeks, "Derek, . . . h-how . . could you even . . . t-t-t-think that I like him? Derek . . . I-I . . . _love you!" _I stared at him as if waiting for an answer. He said, "Uh, Chloe . . . I-I . . . uh . . . ." I felt my face shift into dozens of shades of red, "Never mind, I uh d-don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

I turned my back on him and walked to lunch. But what really made me cry then and there was that he didn't even try to work things out. I sighed. When I neared the lunch room, I turned into the nearest bathroom. I snatched one of the paper towels and wiped away the red tear stains. My eyes were big, red, and puffy. I shook my head. Jeeze I was so pathetic. With that I walked out and into the cafeteria.

**Derek's POV**

I stood there staring at absolutely nothing. Wow, did she just say she l-loved me? Was Ashton Kutcher gonna come out and say I've been punk'd? Was this a joke? The words that I always wanted to hear come out of her mouth just did and I was contradicting whether or not she meant it? I sighed and grabbed a roll of fives and headed to the cafeteria. I entered the room and raked it with my eyes, looking for Chloe. I was cut off when I was practically tackled by Lauren Mallory. She was such a-. "Hi Derek!" She smiled an evil smile and I noticed she had dull blue eyes and dyed blond hair. I shook my head internally. She had some kind of obsession with me ever since second hour.

"Uh . . . hi . . .Lauren." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Mike's party with me?"

My face twisted into that of horror and I shook my head repeatedly. Her face fell but I was happy to get her off of my back. I stalked off to the lunch line which was now short. Thankfully. I hurriedly gathered food onto my tray and searched for "my group". They were in the back of the room and hidden from everyone, which I was sorta glad of. I reached them and pulled out a chair. I sat down and happened to meet Chloe's eyes from across the table. The Cullens had food on their tray, but it was all smashed into tiny pieces. Too small for the naked eye to see. Chloe look down immediately and I was hurt. Wait, I was hurt? Me? Derek Souza? _That's life Derek. Life when you fall in love with somebody._ I shook my head. I bit into my chicken sandwich and took a swig of orange juice.

We were silent until Simon leaned over to me and whispered, "What's wrong with you and Chloe?" I noticed his eyes darted between us and I wrote,

She said she loved me and I didn't answer. That made her cry. Then she left me all alone in the hall. Not that I couldn't fight for myself or anything.

He wrote back and we did this for the rest of the period,

She what? And you didn't answer her? You know what? I am kind of glad you didn't answer her cuz' if you had I would never get a chance with her!

Truth be told Simon, I don't think she'd **ever** give you a shot. Just sayin'.

You know what, I think you've always liked her. But what if this is all a trap? What if she's trying to make you fall 4 her and when you do (which you are now) she'll turn you into the Edison Group?!

Simon, no matter how much you want it not to be true, I like Chloe and that's not going to change. Do you actually think she'd do that?

No.

Exactly. You just have to accept the fact that I like her and she likes me. Scratch that, _loves _me! For once in my life, some one actually loves me!

I don't care if you like her and she likes you! She's mine!

If you haven't ever noticed, she is my MATE!

. . . What? . . .

Clueless Simon. A mate is someone you're bound to for life. And in our case, this one is where I can actually read her feelings and sense when she is or is not in danger. Whether she likes it or not.

I'd rather her NOT like it. . . so . . . this means I can NEVER have Chloe? The love of my life?

I-I-I didn't say that. She will always be my mate. Just her choice if she wants to accept it and stay with me.

So I still have a chance?

I guess.

Yes!!

I stared at his answer and stood up, leaving early so I don't get trampled by the stampede of teenagers. Wild teenagers. I folded and put the note into my pocket. I had to hide it for the rest of the day. I reached my locker and opened it. The bell rang when all my books and notebooks were placed in my arms. Just then, Chloe appeared at her locker. I jumped slightly, but not big enough to where she'd be able to see it. I turned to her and was about to talk but she walked off to the direction in which the gymnasium was. I followed, seeing as I had gym fifth hour too.

Great a bunch of sweaty and stanky teens running around a full gym. If I was one to know Chloe, she would be falling down every time something came towards her.

I entered the boys' locker room and retrieved my gym clothes. I changed quickly and slipped on some deodorant. I headed down to the gym. Great. Volleyball. The nets blew from the slight breeze that was slipping from the outside doors. This was just fan-bloody-tastic. I sat on the bleachers. I noticed there was someone next to me. He had Ice blue eyes and black tousled hair. He said, "Hey, I'm Jasik, call me Jace though." He stuck out his hand and I shook it while saying, "Derek." He smiled and looked out over the court. Then he said, "You better get ready for v-ball. Ugh, it's fricken terrifying. More terrifying when I'm the last one to dinner and there's only one portion of food." He gave out a laugh. I smiled whole-heartedly. Chloe walked in and he said, "Wow, who is that girl?" He slightly pointed to Chloe and I growled, "She's Chloe Saunders. I room with her for now." He looked at me brows furrowed, "What, are you guys related, cuz you look nothing alike?" I shook my head, "No, we came from Buffalo over in New York with my adopted brother Simon, his sister Tori, and Andrew, our watcher." His face paled and he leaned in closer to me.

"Have you heard of something called the uh . . .Edison Group?" I was shocked. How did he know about them. I nodded, "Yeah do you know them and why do you ask?"

He leaned in closer making sure no one was in the area. "I was a subject in their genesis 2 project, but they decided not  to have two werewolves in it. What kind of supernatural are you?" I stared. Another werewolf?

"I'm a werewolf." He stared eyes bulging.

"What?! That is awesome! I've never met any other of my kind before."

"Me too."

"So, you said you roomed with Chloe down there, what's she?"

"Ah, she's a necromancer."

He gaped, "They're so rare though! It's hard to even find one! That's awesome! She'll have to show me how she raises the dead."

"Oh, trust me, you and her would rather not. It is terrifying. We were running away from Lyle House one time, which was a group home for troubled teens, and she rose a dead body of a hobo near by when she was asleep. When I walked in the room, the corpse was crawling up her leg."

"Wow, you guys are pretty interesting."

"Yep, that's our daily schedule for when you hang out with four supernaturals."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Chloe. If you don't mind." I felt my fists clench and saw that they were white from the pressure. He was already down the bleachers so I didn't have time to stop him.

**Chloe's POV**

I stumbled onto the gym floor confused. I was standing there like an idiot. I looked around and stood there. I noticed Derek talking to another guy on the bleachers and I also saw Edward's girlfriend, Bella. I bit my lip. Everyone had somebody to talk to. Even Derek. Man, I wish I had super hearing like Derek and could hear what they were talking about.

I waited there a few minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning me around. It was the guy that Derek was talking to. I smiled. Sorta. He said smoothly, "I'm Jasik, but you can call me Jace. I know that you and Derek are supernatural people and I am one too. I, Jasik Vike, am a werewolf. And I am talking to a very cute girl in nike shorts and a t-shirt." I smiled at his flirting. I laughed and he smiled in triumph. "So . . . do you want to go out some time," he asked slowly. I acted like I was thinking (which I really wasn't) and nodded, "Just give me your number and I'll give you mine." We did that for about five minutes and then walked off to our separate teams.

Just because Derek didn't feel the same way I do for him, only about me, doesn't mean that I can't see other people. Plus Jace seemed like a really nice . . . werewolf.

Ahh, my fist day at Forks High ended. Thankfully. To sum it all up

It wasn't that bad. I guess.

**. . .**

**So did you enjoy? It was good right. I hope you did. Please review and I hope I didn't make any of you go crazy cuz of something I wrote. By the way, Jace is a very nice guy, if you think he seems suspicious. He si my character, I made him up. And he will . . . what would you call it . . . surprise you a bit in the next few chapters. Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Complications

**Hey my best fans!! I am starting to think that Jessica is the best fan I've ever had! But I don't want 2 pick favs.**** (there's supposed to be a smiley face before this sentence but I know it doesn't show up on here. So, . . . how'd you like my last chapter? IDK why it took sooo long but I had a lot of homework after being sick and big projects. Guess what we're doing in Science? DISSECTING A SQUID EW!! **** I am sad and yet happy! **** it'll be really gross. Well enjoy the chapter and hopefully the rest of the story! I'm hoping to make my chapters a lot longer so it may take a few days to update. Don't worry, I'm NOT gonna quit on you guys! Review and enjoy. ****BTW this takes place after the Reckoning only Chlerek didn't happen yet.**

**Chloe's POV**

The car ride home with Edward and Derek was extremely awkward. Considering that one, Derek hated me, and two, Edward liked me. I frowned to myself. Why was my life so difficult? I watched the trees sway with the breeze and soon we were in the Cullens' driveway. I jumped out of the car and into the house and straight for my room. I had hung up pictures. One was of Beth and Kari. Another was of my new friends. One was of Liz before she was murdered, another of Simon and Tori, another of Rae, one of my mom and dad's wedding photo, me being hugged by my mom (which I did not remember one bit), and last but not least, Derek. He was really cute in this picture. His black hair was tousled and green eyes were sparkling. The tips of his lips were curved slightly and unnoticeably curved upward. He was smiling. I had taken this picture when he was in the library at Lyle House.

I smiled at the memories and flopped onto the bed. I bit my lip. My back was on the side of my bed and I picked it up. Just because I wasn't a normal teen, didn't mean I don't have homework. I pulled out my favorite subject. Math. I felt the wind hit my bare stomach from the window. I shuddered and tried to get up but a hand stopped me. I looked down at the large hand which was on my small hand. It was hot and burning my skin. I looked up into Derek's green eyes. My lip quivered and I looked away for the fourth time that day. "Why do you keep looking away?" His voice was filled with recognizable agony and I felt guilty.

"It-it-it-uh it's-s kind of h-hard not to. Considering . . .," I said remembering the incident in the hallway.

His hand gripped fiercely at mine, "Chloe, I can't believe you'd even think that!"

"What? That you loved me? Yeah, I-I-I alr-ready know that," I snapped.

"What no!"

I looked up at his disagreeing face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how could you even think that I _don't_ l-l-l-." Come on say it already! You love me, you love me! Just say it. Only Edward called up the stairs that it was dinner time and someone named Jasik was here. Oh my gosh! Jasik! I checked my cell really quick and saw the text message from him, it read:

_**Hey there, Chloe. This is obviously Jasik. I'm coming over. I'll tell u wen I get ther. But sinc I am comin ovr, we might as well go on that date thing we wer talkin bout. **_

I forgot he had my number. Heck, I forgot about him. I ran down the winding staircase and to the front door. I opened it and looked into Jasik's ice blue eyes. I smiled. I stepped aside to let him in. Just being polite. "What're you doing here? At," I checked my watch, "At six o' clock?" He smiled and said, "I'll tell you later. In a more private place." I nodded and took him into the kitchen. Derek was just now coming down the stairs and I was surprised. For once I was actually faster than a werewolf! But now was not the time to think about that. I dragged Jace into the kitchen and sat him at the island. He furrowed his brows, "You live with the Cullens? Aren't they vampires?" I nodded in answer to both questions and said, "Andrew knew their dad Carlisle from his early years." I headed into the other room where everyone else was not including Derek. I wondered where he was and headed over to the sectional where they were all seated.

I tapped Esme on the shoulder. She looked up unsurprised at my presence, "Yes Chloe?" I spoke, "Yeah, my friend Jace is here. I don't think he has any where to go. Can he bunk here?" She smiled sincerely and said, "We're open to anyone. Sure just bring him on in here and introduce us to him. He's a werewolf isn't he?" I nodded for the fourth time today.

I ran back into the kitchen where Jace was. He was standing, back to me, and I finally really looked at him. His back was muscular and the muscles underneath rippled. I took in the side view of his sharp features and smiled. I walked quietly to him, but obviously, being me, that was impossible. I tripped and fell into him and he jumped around and caught me. He smiled brightly at me and said, " Do you wanna go get ready for that date of ours?" I smiled and replied a simple sure. I ran up the stairs and into my room. When I was locked in my room, a knock sounded at the door. I asked who it was and heard a squeal, "You're going on a date with him? OMG he is so cute!" Alice. I unlocked the door and allowed her in.

She was grinning form cheek to cheek. I shook my head and sat on the bed where my outfit was laid down. It was a deep purple tank top, dark blue slim fit jeans, and a black vest. I slipped on converse and headed down stairs. Jace was pacing at the bottom and wearing what he had been before. He looked up hearing the creak in the floor boards of the century old house and smiled. He took my hand and led me to the door. I told him, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to introduce you," I tugged on his hand. I led him into the den where everyone was sitting. Now, including Derek. He didn't look happy though. I stood meekly infront of everyone and said, "This is-." I was cut off by Jace putting his hand up in stop and said, "Hi, I'm Jasik, call me Jace. I am a . . . well . . . a werewolf. Yes, I know, another load of trouble. But I like Chloe," I blushed at this and met Derek's eyes, he growled. Jace looked at him suspiciously and continued, "I also like bowling, gyms, and UFC." I smiled and said, "Well, we're going out, so, we will probably be back by. . ." Wait, I had a half-a million posted on my forehead and I was about to go out?

"I'm sorry Jace, but I just realized, I have a half a million on my forehead, and it's everywhere around the U.S. So, unfortunately, we can't go out tonight." He frowned and said, "Excuse me," he walked to Derek and pulled him along behind him up the stairs. I decided that I was going to go sit down. Tori was locked in her room again and Alice was too so I went up there. I knocked on her door, "Alice?" She said to come in and I did. I opened the door and found Alice watching TV. She looked up and smiled some-what brightly. I smiled back and she asked, "Sit." Well, I guess you could say it was a command. I did and she asked again, "I'm confused. Why is Tori avoiding me? It's really sad. I thought she was my friend, but ever since she saw Emmet drinking blood, she freaked on me and locked herself in her room. What can I do?" I sighed. They were a perfect match for friends.

"I think . . . that Tori is afraid of what you are, not who you are. She said to me that this whole vampire thing was scary and kinda disturbing. I think that you should just talk to her."

She smiled, "Yeah, I am. Right now." She headed for the door and turned down the hall..

**Derek's POV**

Jace pulled me out the sliding glass door and said, "Spill it Derek, I know you like Chloe." I was shocked. He had a stern look on his face and I sighed.

"Uh, . . . I-I-I . . . uh . . . don't like . . . her."

He smirked, "That has to be the worst lie in the history of lies. Anybody could tell. And she likes you, I know it. You can tell by the way you look at her, your over protectiveness, defensive over her. It's clear as day."

"I know she likes me. It's just . . . ."

"It's just you're too much of a coward to tell her."

"Well, I was before you got here. Right when you got her, I was about to say I loved her," I snapped.

He stared in silence and paced on the back porch. "You . . . you love her? Are you her mate?"

I looked down. And that, apparently, answered it all.

His eyes bugged. "Well, I shouldn't even be going out with her!"

I shook my head, "It's her choice if she wants to see someone else. Not mine."

"She doesn't know that you're her mate does she?"

I shook my head.

"Has she said she loves you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then maybe you should tell her now and get the whole relationship thing going!"

I frowned, "I don't know."

"Your choice dude, just . . . never mind."

We left the porch area and when we stepped into the den, it was empty. Except for Chloe who was coming down the stairs. I looked down. Jace hugged Chloe goodnight and headed to my room where he would be sleeping. So I had to have a new place to sleep and the only place that had another bed was Chloe's room. I walked up to her and we both headed up to her, now our, room and she went to freshen up. I stayed and flopped on the other pillow-top mattress and stared at where Chloe was supposed to be sleeping. Her bed was about half a foot away from my bed. Fantastic. How was I supposed to sleep with her right there? She came into the room and I stayed there laying. She put in a movie. I had no idea what it was but didn't care, then she slid awkwardly into her bed. She skipped through all the previews and straight to the menu screen. Avatar. I don't know when she saw it or when she bought it, but I actually did like the movie. I saw a bad copy on a website. Even though it was illegal, I couldn't go to the movie theatres with a headline that said I was the kidnapper of Chloe Saunders.

This time she didn't skip through the previews. She sat there watching them and we fell into a silence. I looked at her and broke the silence, "Chloe?" She looked over at me. Her eyes were sparkling and I wondered why. "Hmmm?" She questioned me lazily. I smiled slightly, "Well uh, do you . . . d-d-d-do you uh . . . like . . . Jace?" She frowned and looked down at her intertwined hands. She was nervous, I could see it. I shook my head and she said, "Um, n-n-n-not really. I just . . . wanted to . . . uh . . . switch things up. Since . . . you . . . uh . . . ya know. D-d-don't l-lo-." I cut her short by saying, "Of course I do." She looked at me, "Do what? Love me? Or not l-love me?"

I looked at her like she had just answered the easiest question in the world but got it wrong. "Y-y-you th-."I was cut off by Edward coming in . . . without knocking. He looked at me like I wasn't supposed to be there. "Dog? What are you doing here," he asked. At first I thought he was doing a terrible Randy Jackson impression until I remembered that I was a werewolf. Only then did I get the joke. "Uh, Jasik took my room and Chloe's room was the only one with an extra bed. So. Plus Chloe's just a friend and . . . ." She looked at me with hurt flashing in her eyes. Oh great, I hurt my love . . . again. She jumped out of the bed and to the bathroom.

I heard the door slam and actually flinched. Edward stifled a smile. I could tell. His lips were quivering and his cheeks were raised slightly. He left the room to go to his room and I thanked those above. I once again analyzed the room to calm me down. I noticed the collection of pictures above her bed. And I especially looked at on in particular. It was of me. In the Lyle House library. I remembered this because at the time I was smiling, I was thinking of Chloe. I was thinking about her staying with me the night I fully changed.

She had slept with me on the frigid ground and I had liked it a lot. It was then that I heard Chloe's sobs from the bathroom. Oh yeah, I forgot. I hurt her feelings. I headed to the bathroom and knocked o nthe door. "Chloe? Are you alright?" A sniffle was my answer. Nope.

**Hey fans! I gotta cut this chapter short cuz there's a tornado in my city of Racine! AHHHH! I HATE TORNADOS! On cue (sirens) OHMIFRICKENGOSH!NOTCOOLNOTCOOLNOTCOOL!**


	5. Zombies and Dates!

**Hi. Yeah. So false alarm. Last time. There turned out to be no tornado. I freaked out for nothing?! Well, did you all enjoy last chapter? Sorry it wasn't that long but it was interesting at least right? If you haven't seen the movie Avatar you are not living cuz it is the BOMB! Heheheh. I really love pen name goodgirlsgobad's comment. That's funny. I love COMMENTS FROM UltimateFreedom. That was really interesting. I am going to analyze your idea and probably lace it into the plot of the story and change the outcome. Thanx so much for all those reviews! I was bouncing with excitement. Well it's Saturday morning and I mean really, really, really early in the morning. Like 12 O CLOCK! YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I WRITE JUST FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT WHEN I COULD BE SLEEPIN! Any ways REVIEW!**

**Chloe's POV**

I shuddered and sobbed on the cold bathroom floor. My head hung lightly in my hands. Derek didn't like me one bit? I felt like such a fool. A knock at the door and Derek's voice only made it worse. I sobbed louder and heavier. I remembered distinctly that I locked the bathroom door. I stayed in there until Derek was surely asleep and then I went to bed. I entered the room quietly and pulled the covers over me. Surely my eyes were red and puffy. I rubbed them softly and went to sleep.

Push. I rolled to the other side of my bed as something forcefully shook me. Push. Another force and I fell off the bed. "What the-," I started but didn't finish. I squinted to see Edward waking me up. I frowned and grumbled, "You d-d-didn't have to p-push me off my b—bed!" HE smirked, "Yeah okay," then he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back only not as brightly. I sat up on the floor and Edward held out his helping hand. I didn't take it and he looked hurt. I felt guilty for a moment and realized he was a vampire. What was I thinking? When I looked up into his eyes, I noticed him for the first time. I stared at his sculpted face and wondered. He was leaning forward and my heart rate accelerated.

Oh no. He's gonna try and . . . . My thoughts were cut short by the door opening. He lent back to where he originally was and rubbed his neck. It was Alice and Tori who had come in. They were linked at the elbows, "Hi Chloe! . . . and Edward! Edward, do you mind? I'm going to take Chloe away from you for a bit." Alice and Tori each grasped one of my wrists and pulled me from the room. I tried to shake their grasp off, but they were both too strong. They shoved me out into the hallway and we headed to Alice's room.

"Please tell me what you two are going to do?" It was more of a question than a statement.

But they just smiled and shook their heads. I let out an exasperated sigh. They just grimaced and kept pulling. We were just heading down the stairs when we ran into Derek.

My first thoughts were:

_**Save me! Save me!**_

Then:

_**Alice! Hide me! **_

_**I am so-o-o-o embarrassed**_

Pathetic thoughts, I know. I hid behind Tori and Alice and they looked at me worriedly. Derek was now behind us and I felt his hand graze my wrist. I turned and looked at him and he smiled. I furrowed my brows and he then took my hand. At least _he _had enough strength to pull me away from Alice and Tori. When he did, they protested. __

"Hey," they said in unison.

I looked back worriedly. Where was Derek taking me. As we walked up the stairs, we ran into Jace. He hooked his arm through mine and told Derek he was taking me out. I tried to protest, wanting to hear what Derek had to say, but Jace kept pulling me along.

"Where are we going," I asked as he started the car.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I pouted, "You can't take me anywhere. Remember? I have half a million dollars on my forehead!"

He pointed out, "You go to Forks High."

I groaned and he grinned in triumph. We sped down the deserted road and into Port Angles. He pulled into a some-what fancy restaurant and opened the door to my side. I stepped out as he took my hand. The restaurant looked cozy and small. I smiled. We headed indoors and were immediately tackled by the servers, "Hello, my name's Rachel, would you like a booth or table," she asked, eyeing Jace as if he were a grilled steak.

"Booth please," Jace said with a smile.

Rachel led us to a booth in the back of the place. It was dimly lit and had well cushioned seats. I sat across from Jace and picked up the menu. I skimmed through it and felt eyes on me. I looked up, but Jace's eyes were hovering over the menu. I looked to my die then and saw the waiter approaching us. He neared the table then dodged a passer-by. He now stood in front of the table, "Hello, I am Jon, and I will be your server tonight. May I get you anything to drink?" He said this while staring at me. I felt uneasy under his penetrating gaze.

"Uh, I'll have a . . . pepsi," I answered. He nodded and smiled. He then turned to Jace and glared, "And you," he spat.

Jace frowned, "Same."

Jon turned on his heel and headed towards the soda machine in the back.

"Well, that was . . . interesting," Jace answered confused. I nodded in agreement.

"Huh, you know it."

Jon came back with our drinks and set them carefully in front of us. I made sure he was out of ear-shot and said, "So. What happened that made you come to the Cullens'?" He frowned.

"Well, I had some trouble with my parents."

"Like what?"

"My dad . . . abuses me. And my mom. But I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus, on top of that, my mom's a druggie!"

He spat these words with venom laced in all the threads of his voice. I cringed from the power in his voice.

He apologized quickly and I asked, "So you just left your mother behind?"

He stared at me like I was crazy. And on cue, "Are you crazy! She's a freaking drug addict! I would never bring that piece of crap with me."

"Don't say that. She is, after all, your mother."

He nodded, but still disagreed, "If you met her, you'd think the dame exact thing."

I shrugged.

The waiter came back with a notepad and asked, "So, what may I get you two for this evening."

I stuttered, "u-u-um, I-I-I w-would l-."

The waiter chuckled, "Slow down, god."

I glared at my menu and Jace said, noticing my expression, "Don't talk to her like that. She has a speech impediment. Now would you have liked it if someone talked to you like that Alfalfa?" I laughed. He did look a lot like Alfalfa. His hair was sticking up at the top and his sideburns were completely noticeable. I smiled at Jace. He motioned for me to come. He set a ten on the table with no tip. I stifled a smile and followed him out the door. He opened my door for me and shut it too. He then jogged around to the driver's seat and started towards the Cullens' house. We were now driving by a nearby cemetery when Alice texted me:

_**I just had a vision. Don't go past Ashville cemetery! U could get seriously injured.**_

I stared at the text. What? I looked up. Oh. My. Gosh.  
"CHLOE!"

That was Jace's worried voice.

Zombies swarmed around us. It was then that I noticed the holes in the ground and cracked tomb stones. I screamed and Jace crashed the car. My vision faded and I knew what was coming next. . . .

***News Report _Times of Forks_***

**A Car Crash And Zombies?**

**Two Fork's High students crushed in a reckless car crash. Police rush the students to the hospital immediately. But what they didn't notice was all the zombies swarming around the two teenagers and the suspicious holes in the ground? Thousands of bodies were brought back to life-supposedly- and surround the 98' Volkswagen. The two teenagers were injured seriously. Police say this incident will probably be marked on the list of unsolved crimes and documented for life. They say this has been the worst accident in the history of Forks. FBI have blocked this road and street for as long as it goes and ordered all the inhabitants-those in the houses across the street- to stay indoors and lock all their windows. The police have yet to solve this crime. **

**--Jenny Wong **

**Chloe's POV**

"Her pulse is slowing."

"Get her to the emergency room!"

"Now!"

Voices all around me. Where am I? A huge pang in my head. Ow. I moaned in pain.

"She's awake Sir!"

"Sedate her!"

"Now!"

And then I was asleep again.

**So . . .REVIEW!! (That little button at the bottom)**


	6. First Degree Confrontations

**Hia. So, reviews . . . keep em' comin'! I can't believe I already have 9 reviews on this story! I wasn't expecting that! Wow, u guys r the BESTEST! Wow, I didn't actually know that was a word. And yes, Derek's stutter represents his nervousness. So, right now, UltimateFreedom is my active reviewer of the month! (yes, I am starting a competition on that) Hope that'll make all y'all review more. Well, enjoy the chapter. It's really action-y . heheheh. Well anyways review!**

**Chloe's POV **

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed. I blinked away the sleep blur and opened my eyes. They had to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights. I was hooked up to morphine. Great, that means I'm going to be sleepy for the rest of these boring twenty-four hours. I looked around the too white room. I noticed a shape against the corner of the room, in the shadows. His ice blue eyes bled into the darkness. It was Jace. And he was being interrogated by the two police officers. I heard very little of the conversation except the following:

_Who is she?_

_Why is she here?_

_What happened?_

_How?_

Uh oh, Jace would have a hard time answering those questions. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I wished Derek were here. But of course he couldn't, he was after all, my kidnapper. The police left the room and Jace sighed in relief. "Told you last night was a bad idea," I told him.

He smirked, "You didn't tell me crap!"

I frowned. Then I relayed the scenes from last night.

"Oh my god! What happened to all the zombies? Are they in their graves? Did they bring another necromancer? Please tell me, I know you didn't black out like I did!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down."

I sighed deeply.

"Well, . . . I think we're gonna have to find a new place to hide."

Just then, Edward came into the room.

"Hey Edward."

"Oh my, what happened? I saw the news reports and rushed to Fork's hospital. Carlisle should be coming in anytime now. Five four three two . . . ." When Edward said one, Carlisle entered. He nodded in acknowledgement to all the others in the room and headed towards me.

"Chloe? How are you feeling?"

I waited a moment to actually see exactly _how _I felt.

I frowned, "Well, not good."

He also frowned and took tests on me. The morphine got the better of me and I fell into a restless slumber. All the questions that walked across my mind when I was awake, were now racing through my head. How did this happen? I didn't even feel like I was summoning. How was that possible? What happened to all the zombies? Were they buried back into their graves? How did they release the spirits from their bodies? These, and many more, questions came across.

The inside of my eyelids turned red. There must've been a light on. I opened my eyes and sunlight dance across my glassy eyes. Jace was asleep in the arm-chair next to me. I felt a little better. Good enough to stand up and move around. My phone buzzed on the end table on my right. I reached for it and flipped it open. It was a text:

_Chloe! R u ok? O my god wot happened? Text or call_

_-Derek _

My eyes swelled with tears. I really needed to see him. Most of all. I'd rather see him than anybody at the Cullens' house, I'm not going to deny it. I texted back right away:

_I'm fine Der. I am in the hospital. Jace drove by the cemetery on the way back from the restaurant, bad part on his move, and I raised the whole cemetery. I didn't notice but he did. We swerved and hit a tree near-by and I blacked out. I didn't even feel the summoning. It's really weird. –Chloe_

I pressed the send button and the text was sent. I waited patiently for a few minutes and my phone rang. I recorded my ring tone especially for Derek. Well, actually he did. Sort of. I secretly recorded him saying 'Hello Chloe' in a questioning voice. The ring came up and I flipped open the cellular device, "Hello, Derek?"

"Yeah, how'd you know it was me? You don't have caller ID," he asked curiously.

"U-u-uh, I-I …"

"Never mind. Back to what's more important. You raised the whole cemetery? What is wrong with you? You could've gotten hurt or killed! Your story's all over the news! The Edison Group is gonna know where we are! Do you realized what you have done?" The string of stinging insults came quickly like the Nile River. I winced. Silence adorned the conversation, wrapping it in a tight blanket.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"No, it-it-it's o-okay," I said while holding back tempting tears.

"Chloe, I can tell. No it's not. I know you. And knowing you means I knew when you're down. And right now is the time you are down."

I said nothing. I couldn't lie and deny the truth when it comes from someone else's mouth. I sighed heavily.

"I'm coming to the hospital."

"No," for once, my voice was stern and stern.

"You have no right to say so."

"So."

"What ever," and he hung up.

I slipped the phone onto the end table just as Carlisle came into view.

I smiled slightly, "So when am I getting out of this death hole? It's certainly not a good place to be for a necromancer."

He smiled at my comment and saids, "Well, you are able to come back home."

We readied for my return and in an hour and a half, Derek came and picked me up. Jace said he had some where else to be and I didn't argue. I was helped into the van, though I didn't need it. Derek was sat in the front seat now and I was staring at him. He put the key in ignition and we drove to the Cullens'.

"Chloe," Derek interrupted the comfortable silence. Though I was glad to hear his voice in flesh and blood.

"Hmm," I answered.

"Uh, you do realize that we're going to have to relocate to a new safe house."

"Yeah . . . ."

"And the Cullens are going to have to come with because if the Edison group finds them, their killing will be our fault."

I sighed. It seems as if we always have to relocate right when I start getting used to things. Suddenly a question zipped through my mind like a shooting star.

"Do we still go to Forks High?"

HE shook his head reluctantly.

I sighed and held back another round of tempting tears.

"Chloe don't cry."

"Who said I'm crying?"

But yet again, my facial expressions betrayed me.

"Chloe, we've found another safe house already. It's in California. Some friends of the Cullens."

I nodded seeming as I was crying. I wasn't able to talk.

We were now pulling into the driveway of the Cullens' house. Boxes were being place inside a moving van. I frowned. My stuff was placed in the doorway of my room when I walked upstairs. My pictures were carefully placed inside a tin which was sitting atop my duffel bag.

I picked it up off the bare ground and headed down stairs where Derek was. He also had his bag and we then got into one of the cars. We took a two seater car. It was so we had no annoying interruptions. Plus, the seats reclined all the way back to make it flat like a bed. I brought a pillow and blanket to accompany me and we stuffed the trunk. We followed the others, last in tow. I ended falling asleep to the soft music playing through the radio. I was woken up by a tap on the shoulder, "Chloe, we're at a motel, you can sleep in an actual bed."

At the sound of that, I jumped out of the car and up to our room. Fortunately, we all had rooms in pairs so Tori and Simon, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, Edward and Bella (Bella insisted on coming), and me Derek. Unfortunately, there was only a double bed in each room. I collapsed onto the mattress not really caring. I pulled the covers over my dreary eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up by a hand smacking me in my face. I winced and the culprit groaned and pulled me to them. I twisted to look at who ever it was. And of course, it was Derek. I bit my lip. I tried to peel off his arm . . . and obviously couldn't. I tried to wriggle free, but he was too strong. It's not that I didn't want him to, it's just that it was really awkward. Especially if I was awake when he awoke and saw me still in his grasp. And at that very moment, that delusion became true. I stiffened as Derek yawned and rolled over. He was now half on top of me. His weight knocked the wind out of me. His blazing emerald eyes were burning into my blue.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

He smiled slightly and said, "Morning."

I blushed on cue and he rolled off of me. He fell to the other side of the bed. I lie still and calm. Well, somewhat calm. I was actually trying to tame myself. I tried to ignore my temptation to look at Derek, but of course, it got the better of me. I snuck a look, well not really, it was a pretty obvious look, and he was carrying himself off of the bed. I did this as well and claimed the shower first. When my hair was shampoo-d and conditioned, I hopped out of the shower. I dried off and did the regular. I retreated to the other room where the bed was. Derek was sitting impatiently on the bed tapping his foot with a pile of clothes in his lap.

I said, "It's all yours."

He nodded.

I walked over and sat on the bed just as I heard the shower start running. A minute later, a knock echoed at the door.

I walked cautiously to the door. I stood on my tip toes to see through the peep hole, but even at that height I couldn't. So I placed the phone book under my small feet and looked out. It was Alice. I sighed in relief, fearing it had been the Edison group. I opened the door and Alice bounced in.

"And good morning to you, too," Alice said.

I smiled and said, "Mmhm."

"I know who you love."

Uh oh.

"And two people who like you. Scratch that, three people who like you."

Uh oh cubed.

"W-w-who?"

"The people who like you are, Simon," knew it, "Edward," knew it, "And … Derek." WHAT?

"D-d-d-derek doesn't like m-me."

"Oh yeah, you're right . . .," my head hung heavily at the thought of her agreeing he doesn't like me. Is she trying to cut every sliver of hope I have?

"Again you're right, he loves you."

"What?! He said he didn't!"

"Not from what I heard. Jasik told me he is in love with you."

"Al-lice stop messing with me."

"Oh I'm not. And don't forget, I know who you love."

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Derek."

"I d-d-d-don't l-l-l-v-ve Derek."

"Liar," she said in a sing-song voice.

I threw myself onto the bed. I sighed deeply.

"Just admit it Chloe."

"Fine, I love him so what?"

"So what? You bothe love each other and are like the perfect match. After all, they do say opposites attract."

Alice and her stupid words.

"Plus, I had a vision of-."

"I don't want to hear it," I said, putting my hand up for reassurance.

She shrugged just as Derek came into the room. He looked zoned. Uh oh.

I think he heard everything we said.

"Well, I'll be going now."

I waved at Alice but pleaded for to stay with my eyes. She just smiled and skipped out of the room for a dramatic departure. I turned around as she shut the door and looked at a frozen Derek. It was as if he was stuck in a binding spell. His whole body frozen.

"Derek," I said cautiously.

I saw a single sweat break from his hair line. And his feverish eyes.

"Derek, you're about to change."

**AN:**

**Well review! It's the only thing you can do! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I can make a rhyme any time! Just kidding around. But I would love to hear your POV and ideas. I did sculpt last chapter's outcome from one of my reviewer's ideas. It turned out good hah? Well, please review, I'd love to hear your comments. -Ashley**


	7. Secrets

**Hi people. I am in a very good mood. Cuz I had a very nice day. I got a new friend added on Facebook and got an A on a test! HAPPY DAYS! Well, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the late-ness. I haven't gotten the chance to really write. HERE TIZ THY CHAPTER! **

**Chloe's POV**

He was breaking a sweat. This statement seemed to wake him up.

He frowned and said, "Not technically. I won't probably start till ten o clock."

I nodded.

"So . . . What do you want to . . . do?"

I shrugged. I sat on the all too familiar bed. Derek sat beside me and we waited till the change would come. Four hours passed and it was nine-thirty. We stayed at the motel for another night because Derek convinced the Cullens' some-how becausewe all needed some rest. We hadn't told a soul about Derek's changes. Simon would freak. My palms were sweating and leg was bouncing off the ground with impatience. I set my watch to ring at ten and when it did, I jumped a foot in the air. Derek just looked at me. And soon enough, he was sweating like a pig.

I pulled him out of the motel and around back. I had grabbed a blanket and bottle of water for Derek. Luckily, a beautiful sweep of trees was planted in back of the motel. We clambered into the woods looking frantically for a clearing. When we found an awfully small one, we gave up. I laid the fleece blanket on the damp grass and sat down. Derek immediately crawled on all fours. He gagged and dry heaved for a while then started to vomit. I turned away at the sight and remembered something. _It's bad enough he already thinks you are and should be afraid of what he is, what do you think he'll take this as? Girl up and comfort him, Chloe! He needs you! _I nodded briskly and endured the sight of Derek in pain. I rubbed near his tense shoulder-blades and felt a snap. His bones were realigning themselves.

I took in deep breaths and squinted my eyes. Uh oh. Even through all the physical and emotional pain, I fell asleep.

. . .

Something was next to me, something furry. I twisted to look. It was a giant black wolf. And I was leaning on it. I jumped back then remembered Derek was a werewolf. I grinned from ear to ear, "You changed completely! That's great Der!"

The wolf, Derek, snorted. I laughed. He was kind of tripping over his own paws and once again, I laughed. He glared at me with his Derek eyes and turned. I stayed on the frigid ground. Winter was such a pain. All there was in winter is wet, cold, and permafrost. All of the above are not cool. I very much hated it.

I waited for Derek's transformation back to human form. And when it came, I was enlightened. He brushed his shaky body off and stood up. I handed him the ice water and he smiled, sort of. He drank the whole bottle of water within five seconds and we ventured back to the motel. We unlocked the door and crashed on the bed. I sat there looking at him in his tired state.

"You changed fully."

He pursed his lips and nodded.

The tips of my lips lifted up on both sides. I then closed my dreary eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up to the sounds of muffled laughter. I groaned quietly and flipped over. Well, I tried flipping over. I couldn't though, I was blanketed in Derek's arms. I looked around the room with eager eyes. Tori, Bella, yes Bella had gotten here last night, Edward and Simon were all in here. I then noticed Alice in the back round, grinning like a dead person. Wait, she basically was. I tried peeling off Derek's muscular arms but it was no use. I sighed and at least sat up. I looked at Simon's expression. His face dawned betrayal and hurt. I scrunched my eyebrows and asked, "Can someone help?"

**Bella's POV**

We all gathered into Chloe and Derek's room. I was relieved when I saw her enveloped in Derek's arms. At least it's not my boyfriend. That shows she really isn't interested in Edward. I looked at Edward's face. Only his look betrayed me. It was brimming with anger and hatred, but this was all directed towards Derek. I shook my head, he likes Chloe. Great, just great. Chloe then asked struggling to break free of Derek's arms, "Can someone help me?"

I smirked and walked over to her. I slapped Derek on the shoulder and he bolted up right. This caused Chloe to fall on the floor with a muffled ow. I shrugged and helped her up. I know this is kind of ridiculous. What I'm doing here? Yeah, I am really jealous. She's one of those girls that guys swarm to like bees to pollen.

She muttered thanks and morning finally kicked into Derek's brain. He jumped up and rushed to Chloe just as Edward did. I knew Chloe was my sister. My mom had told me we had to leave her, that she was dangerous. Yes, my sister. We look nothing alike. But Chloe looks like Renee. After the divorce, my mother met other men. And one single, lonely, rich man. We lived with him for a while. She eventually got married to him too. And this all led to a baby. Chloe the baby. We're only half sisters though. Maybe that's why he's attracted to her.

Derek helped Chloe up off of the ground and she thanked him. He walked passed me to get some food and froze as soon as he walked past me. He slowly turned and sniffed. And sniffed again. He was leaning towards me. Then his eyes darted between me and Chloe.

While still looking between the two of us, he said, "You two smell very alike."

I quickly made up an excuse. "Uh, well, we did hang out a couple times. Her smell may still hang on me."

But he shook his head. "No, in order for your smell to stay you would have to have been with each other this whole trip."

I thought.

"Plus, her smell is in you."

Oh crap, he's getting to the idea. "Wh-what do you mean? There's nothing . . . similar about us."

He could sense my nervousness. Great Bella, you did it again. You are such a terrible liar. I shook my head personally.

"You're hiding something."

I was shocked to hear Edward's voice turn against me. How could he deny me? Although he _can _tell when I'm lying.

"Fine," I relented.

Derek grinned in triumph.

"Tell us then," Edward said softly.

I took in a deep breath, "Well, I have known for a while . . . that Chloe is my . . . sister."

Chloe wrenched out, "You knew!"

**Sorry if this is short, but I just wanted to get a chapter up. Plus it's a really good cliff hanger don't ya think? Well in case you forgot . . . **

**REVIEW!**


	8. New Additions

**Hi there. I've been in the bustle and hustle of a move to a new house. That's the reason I kept you fans hanging for so long. Sorry. Well, sorry for the major cliff at the end of last chapter. Big surprise right? Some new characters are in here that are gonna want to meet. Well, I'll stop rambling and let you get to the chapter. Ta-da, here you are.**

**Chloe's POV**

I stared at Bella. How could she have kept this frome me? _After all, I _am _her sister, _I spat in my mind. I kept staring in astonishment and finally broke the harsh, awaiting silence. "H-h-how could y-you do this to me? I've been told all my life it was all just a miscarriage but _no!_ I have an actual sister who's been kept from me for my whole life!" I could tell my voice was venemous. And I was glad that it hadn't quavered or even stuttered.

"Well, we're actually half-sisters...."

"Oh, and th-that makes all the difference? Obviously I'm not as pretty, or-or smart as you, but you don't have to rub it all in my face! I know the thought of me being your _half_-sister disgusts you but... seriously!"

"Chloe, calm down," Bella said calmly.

"Calm down," I said in an exasperated tone, "you want _me _to calm down. Good luck with that...."

I threw my fresh clothes for my shower on her shoes and stormed out the door. I heade straight for the yellow wood and to the clearing where Derek changed. My knees buckled and down I went. I slumped with tears falling like glass onto the frigid ground. I was shivering out of hysterics and cold-ness. But soon, I was not alone. Derek was now at my side, comforting me. He was rubbing circles on my lower back. I was burned by each of his tender touches.

**Edward's POV**

I sat stunned. I was staring blankly at the worn water damaged walls of the motel. Bella kept one of her hugest secrets even from me. I can't, I won't belive it. She would never do such thing. _Oh, but she did, Edward. She did,_ the little voice inside my head said matter-o-factly. I stood and walked to Bella. She was sitting, pale faced, in the armchair. I knelton one knee and held her hand, rubbing comforting circles on my hands. I shooed everyone who had gathered in the room and took my privacy well with Bella.

"Bella, . . . I should have known. You two are so much alike."

"In what way Edward? Tell me? And she has every right to be angry at me.... I hid my biggest secret from her ... for her whole life. I knew she was alive, and I knew how to contact her. It's just, she seemed so . . . so happy. Without me."

I sighed, "Bella, it's not your fault. Anything but it. I've liked Chloe ever since she's come here. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to her. But now, I have a theory."

"Well, tell me. I wanna know if you're gonna leave me or not . . . for my own sister."

"Eh, it's a little sketchy."

"Edward," she warned. I knew she couldn't hurt me, but it was the kind of warning that was warning you she could break your heart in a second if wished.

"I think I was drawn to her because, she has the same blood as you. She has all the same traits, too."

She nodded knowingly, "It's believable."

I gripped her hand a little too tightly for a human's liking.

"We have to go, let's warn the others."

She nodded depthlessly and stood with me.

**Chloe's POV**

I was done sobbing now. Derek was still right next to me, and it _did _make me feel a little better. Edward wandered into the clearing.

His lips were pressed in a tight line, "It's time to go." Then he left.

I sighed deeply and stood with Derek at my side. We walked back to the room and threw our luggage into the trunk of the car. I hopped in between Jace and Derek. Jace nudged me, "Waz up?" His grin wasn't as contagious as it used to be.

I moped with a slight, but bnoticable, frown on my face.

His face fell, "What's wrong?"

"Bella's my sister."

His face screwed into a look of surprise, "What?"

I scowled, "Where have y-y-you been?"

He sighed, "Cooped up in this car."

I nodded knowingly.

The ride was long and we were now in Oregon. We were heading to a little town. Its population was about 106. Not very many at all. I looked out the window into a sea of green. The darkness in the trees was eerie and somehow edge-setting. I felt my eye-lids droop. I tried hard to keep them open but I caved. I fell asleep for the restof the long ride. Probably from the lack of much needed sleep.

I was woken up by me being carried . . . again.

"Derek," I murmered.

He snorted, only it wasn't Derek, "Yo, Derek. Little Chloe over here is dreaming of you."

It was Jace. Okay, no wonder he smelled like AXE. I have always despised that piece of crap they call deodorant. It smells horrible.

I stirred and lifted my head blinking away sleep, "Where are we?"

Jace looked down at me and smiled, "Our new home. It's a safe house that Carlisle and Edward knew of."

"Oh. Can you please set me down?" I asked with a note of whine in my voice.

I heard a chuckle. I turned to find it came from Edward. I shook my head. Bella was hiding behind him. I glared at her and went to the front. I knocked first. It rang throughout the whole house and finally footsteps echoed. The door slowly opened and there stood a women. Well, actually a girl. She grinned when she saw Edward. She ran to him and engulfed him in a little too friendly hug. When she let go, she smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Edward," she said in an attractive voice, "I can't believe you're here!"

Edward pursed his lips and said, "I have a girlfriend Tanya and it's . . . good to see you too."

She frowned, "You hesitated. Oh my god, you're not here to see me."

I think realization knocked on her head because she finally saw all of us, even a tomatoe red Bella.

"Oh, . . . others." She stepped aside and said, "Come in."

I walked into the three story house. It was really big. Even a sweeping stair case to match. The beige walls wore pictures framed by bronze swirls. I identified one of a sullen Edward with Tanya clipped to his side. She was planting a kiss on is pale cheek. I noticed the frown on his face and the worry in his eyes. I also noted Tanya's smile and light in her eyes. Two opposites wanting different things. They were wearing fluffy blouses and dresses and pants.

"Evalyn, Jaxy, Justin, Laurence, get down here!" Four people, obviously vampires, sped down the stairs and to the living room. Only a gust of air and flying hair was all I could see. Tanya waved us into the living room. There, sat the four other vampires and another person.

"Take a seat."

We did. I was between Simon and Derek. Simon grasped my hand. I let him hold it while he could and sat stilly. He started rubbing circles on the palm and it started feeling awkward.

A gril with metallic blond hair and white (yes, white) eyes stood, "Hello, I am Jaxy. I'm a vampire and I love books, movies, literature, and picasso."

Next, was a girl with ink black hair and bright blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Evalyn. Vampire." Then she sat.

A burly guy with brown hair and greeneyes like Derek stood, "I'm Justin. I'm a werewolf. I like girls, books, modern warfare (Call of Duty), and video games."

The next guy gave a light chuckle and stood. He had blond hair that fell in ringlets to his shoulders and brown eyes, "I'm Laurence, I' m a vampire and I like . . . pretty much nothing now-a-days." He sta then stood again, "Except death and killing, " he then gave a evil grin. He gave a pointed look at me then licked his lips.

My skin crawled. I shuddered and leaned against the supporting cushions. Simon looked at me with wary eyes. And Derek growled.

"Chill out wolf-boy," Laurence said with a tone of lightness.

They all knew the Cullens and Bella so that wasn't a problem. Tori was first to stand. She had been sitting between Alice and Simon this time. "Hey, I'm Tori. I like fashion, malls, puppies oh not you Derek, and boys." She then sat. Justin winked at her. He was her type. Jock, popular type, and good-looking.

Simon was next, "Hi there I'm Simon. I like comics, art, and girls."

Derek stood even though it was my turn, probably out of wanting to get it over with. "I'm Derek. Werewolf and . . . ." HE gave a mysterious glance at me.

I stood next, "I'm Chloe. I am a necromancer."

Everyone I hadn't known left their mouths open. All except Evalyn. She had an impressive smile playing with her lips.

"AWESOME!" Justin screamed.

**So did you like it? I got some news, I started a new fanfic for Mortal Instruments I 3 that series. If you guys wanna read it, well, please do. REVIEW AND GOODNIGHT!**


	9. It Felt Right

**Hi there everybondy. I've been sad. No one has reviewed my chapter 8 yet. But I assure you this one will be far more interesting. Action is occurring in here and sorry for grammer and spelling! Enjoy!**

**Chloe's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably. "Actually . . . . It's not at all cool. I hate it."

Justin gaped, "WHY? You can raise the dead! Well, probably not . . . you're probably only what . . . . 14?"

"For your information, I am 16."

He shrugged. "You still can't raise the dead."

"Actually," it was Derek's rumble, "She can. And it's pretty terrifying."

I was shocked. A scared Derek? How's that possible? I stared baffled at Derek for admitting it.

I stood up and said, "Where's my room?"

Tanya stood and smiled and acidic smile, then said, "Oh, may I show you?"

I nodded and followed her to her to my new room. She led me to the last room of the hallway then left. I frowned at her back and opened the door. The room was plain, white walls and wood floors. I sighed and went to sit on the bed. It was, at least, comfy. I laid on my back and watched the ceiling. Then I went to my duffel bag and container to get settled in. I taped the pictures above my headboard and then took one down. This was of Derek. I slid it into a frame I found in the closet then set it on the night stand. I smiled and placed my clothes on the racks. My room was now finished. Just then, a knock echoed at the door. I walked to it and opened it. And it was Simon. I groaned internally.

"Hey Simon!"

He smiled and said, " 'Sup."

Then he looked around the room. . . and his eyes rested on the photo of Derek. He grimaced and then walked into the middle of the room.

"Look, Chloe? You're confuising me. Who do you want? Me or Derek?"

I gulped.

"Just . . . just go to Derek's room if you chose him or mine if you chose me."

I nodded and sat down.

I thought long and hard about it and finally knew. I smiled and stood.

**Derek's POV**

I stared at my blank wall. I very much dislike Tanya. Why did we have to come here? Just then, SImon walked in.

He said, "Derek? I just ... asked Chloe . . . who she liked. But I let her decide. So whoever's room she goes to first, that's who she chose. Just to warn you . . . incase." Then he walked out.

_What the hell did he mean by 'in case'? _Whatever. It doesn't matter, why would anyone choose me, furry attacked by puberty, over Mr. Hot korean charming artist. I sure wouldn't choose myself.

I sat there bored. I wasn't gonna wait around for rejection. I stoodand walked to the door. I pulled it open and collided with Chloe. I stumbled back for once and said, "Don't worry, I've been rejected before. I can take it once again . . . just go on to Simon."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? I chose you."

I stood speechless as she blushed. I grinned like I had in the picture of me that was in her room. Then, as she was still looking down, I swept her into a bear hug. She hugged me back, startled at first and then relaxed. I inhaled the fresh scent of shampoo in her hair. She pulled back and stared at me. I smiled and said, "Why did you pick me?"

I truly was curious. I mean, well, you know what I thought before.

She stepped back, brows furrowed, "I picked you . . . cuz I felt right. . . with you. With Simon, I was always wondering, What would Derek think if he saw us like this? Everything was about you. Derek this, Derek that."

I said, "Thank God someone finally chose me."

**So, I know you all wanted Chloe and Derek to get together so, I did. Ta-da. BTW that was the action part. Don't worry, I'll slip in some real action in the next chapter. Well, anyways sorry for stopping it there. Till' next chapter! -ashley**


End file.
